


Black Love

by LostGirl101



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, The Avengers, The Flash
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, just a hint of angst, the title sounds depressing but it’s not, well it’s not THAT depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl101/pseuds/LostGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen-Stark was a normal kid...if you considered having two superheroes as parents and having superpowers of your own that you have to hide from said superheroes normal. But even with a chaotic life Barry managed to keep a level head until a certain Merc with a Mouth back-flipped into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Love

Prologue  
*16 years ago in California, Central City *

  _The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep._

 The redhead sighed hearing the same message again.

 _Beep_.

 "Hey Tony it's me, your sister. Do you even remember that you had one or is your brain getting knocked around so much that you forgot?" She can't help but let some bitterness enter her voice. She takes a deep breath then releases it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I know that your still upset about our last argument but I just want what's best for you. Please talk to me I know your there right now, so pick up the phone and talk to m-"

 _Beep_.

The message cut off. The woman closed her eyes and lowered the phone. She knew that she was harsh in their last fight and she also knew that her brother was too stubborn to let it go, it would have to be her that took the first step to make things right again. She looked down at her son in his crib. He lets smiles and lets out a squeal when he notices that he has her attention. The woman laughs, “Now only if your Uncle Tony had your attitude Barry, life would be so much more simple."

  
*Flashback*

  
"This is just like Tony, late to his own dinner huh." The blonde man that was putting the plates on the table looks up and smiles at the family that just entered. "Well we all know how the Stark family love their entrances Nora." Nora rolls her eyes and opens her arms for a hug. "How've you been Steve?" She asks in the hug. "As well as I can be in this crazy world.” He says then kisses the top of her head. "Henry it's good to see you." He says while going in to hug the man. "It's good to see you too, it's been a while since seeing you... well other than in the news. Good job on saving the world...again." Henry teases with a smile.

Steve chuckles,"It _has_ been a while, we should've come sooner, especially to see this little guy right here." The child in Henry's arm gurgles and opens his arms, wanting to be carried by the blonde man. The adults laugh at the child's action. "Looks like you missed us too huh Barry?" Steve says in a baby voice making Barry laugh again. "So where is my troublesome brother anyways?" Nora asks. "Right here my train wreck of a sister.” The trio turn around to see Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit, which slowly came out with every step he took.

“That never gets old.” Henry states with a huff of laughter. Tony chuckles, “How have you been Henry? My sister drive you insane yet?” Henry lets out a real laugh this time. “No not yet, but who knows it’s still too early to say.” The three men give out a short laugh while Nora elbows her husband. “Come here, you jerk.” She says her attention going back to her brother. They hug each other. “You’ve been good, yeah?” Tony asks. “Yeah I’m fine.” Nora replies with a smile. “Good, now where’s my favorite nephew?” Tony asks while turning to Barry. “Ahh there  he is.” Barry lets out a shriek of laughter and grabs on tighter to Steve then hides his face and then peeks out again. “Alright now that everyone is here how about we head to the table.” Steve suggests. After a chorus of agreements they head over to the dinner table.

(After Dinner)

After eating and putting Barry to sleep, the evening had settled into a lull.

“Why were you late today anyways Tony?” Nora asked suddenly. Tony knew how Nora felt about Tony’s heroics and always tried to stay away from that topic if he could help it.

“I was just testing out the new suit.” Tony lied smoothly. He noticed Henry’s shoulders sag in relief. “Really? Thank god, I was worried you’d started-“ “Sorry sir I tried to tell her not to disturb you.” J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice cut through suddenly and then the elevator opened up reveling Pepper Potts.

“Anthony Edward Stark! After all the shit you’ve went through, you still haven’t learned anything have you?!” Pepper yelled right after entering the room.

“What happened Pepper?” Steve asked already glaring at Tony. Instead of answering Pepper opened up the T.V to the news channel.

“Just moments ago Iron Man faced Boris Bullski a.k.a Titanium Man. After a huge battle Iron Man came out on top yet again and Bullski was taken into custody by the government.” A newscaster went to describe the fight while a video played in the background showing it. The battle had been intense and there was no way that Tony was unharmed.

Steve took a wet napkin and wiped part of Ton’y face and saw part of a bruise. Tony grimaced. “Steve I-“ He started but was quickly cut off.

“Tony! What is wrong with you!” Nora yelled

“There’s nothing _wrong_  with me, I just knew that you would’ve made a big deal about this when it’s actually nothing."

“Nothing!?! You could’ve died! Why would you- oh my god this is because of Dad isn’t it?"

“You don’t know what your talking about."

“Your so desperate to prove that you _are_ something that your willing to kill yourself in the process."

“Shut up Nora, I swear to god-"

“Dad’s dead Tony! You aren’t proving anything to anyone!"

“Get out!"

Nora took her purse and coat and walked towards the door. “You think your being a hero? Heroes don’t fight for their own agendas, maybe you should consider hanging up that suit because you aren’t a hero to anyone, especially not to Dad.” Then she stepped out.

Henry went over to the living room and took Barry, who had still stayed asleep throughout the whole fight and then went back to Tony. “Don’t believe a word she said, she’s proud of you but she’s also worried. You _are_ a hero Tony, one of the best this world’s seen. Just be careful though.” Then the man left.

Tony looked at Steve, “You gonna yell at me too?” He questioned already selling up for more harsh words.

Steve looked at his husband, he wanted to mad at humbug he saw just how much Nora’s word hurt him.

“ Just promise me that the next time anything happens, and I mean anything I don’t care if it’s about a cat stuck in a tree or a grandma falling over, you’ll call me."

“Roger that Capsicle.” Tony replies with a watery smile.

Steve lunges forward and captures his husband in an embrace. “She didn’t mean it babe. You know that.” The blonde kissed Tony’s temple and Tony clutched the man’s shirt and for the first time in a long time allowed himself to break down.

*End of Flashback* 

"Any luck?" She turns around and see her husband he's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Nope...the stubborn idiot cut me off." She replies while waving the phone. The man chuckles and walks over to her, hugging her from behind. "He'll come around don't worry. He knows you just said that because your scared for him.” For a moment the couple just stare at their child, watching him slowly fall asleep. 

“What I said was really messed up.” Nora spoke up.

Henry sighed, “It was Nora. You know that your Dad is a hard topic for Tony."

Nora nodded. “God I wish I never said it.” 

“Maybe you should, I don’t know tell him  _that_ instead of saying the stuff you’ve been saying.” Henry said. Nora playfully hits hid chest, causing him to laugh. “I’m gonna go to bed. Call him one more time.” Henry walks out of Barry’s room and goes into their own room.

Nora looks at the phone then dials the number again and she isn’t surprised as it goes to voicemail one more time.

“ Tony I’m sorry. I never should’ve said the stuff that I did. The truth is that I am so proud of you baby bro. It kills me that you think you have something to prove to someone like Dad,because Tony you are so much more than he could’ve ever been. He may have helped Captain America but he never fought beside him like you have. The only reason I said all that shit to you that day was because I was scared. I was scared that I almost lost you and I didn’t even know that you were out there fighting and...I’m scared that one day you’ll go to a fight and I won’t know until it’s too late and god Tony I’m just so scared.” Tears started falling down Nora’s face as she thought of getting a call one day telling her that Tony is dead. “Please Tony-“ Nora stareted when suddenly her living room exploded with lighting. Red and yellow chasing each other. The phone fell to the floor. “Henry! Henry!” Nora cried.

Henry entered the room in a frenzy after hearing his wife’s cry. “Nora!” He screamed as he saw her lying in a pool of her own blood with a knife in her heart. “No, no this can’t be happening.” He sobbed

“Henry.” Nora croaked, her eyes widen with fear and before Henry could reply he feels a sharp pain in his back, he looks down and sees a hand sticking out of his chest. He looks at Nora as his life slips away. 

Suddenly the couple are left in the darkness but not for long as the door suddenly burst open and Tony stood there. “No no no, oh god please, no.” He cried as he walked towards their bodies. He fell to his knees and put Nora’s head on his lap. “Don’t worry Ton it’ll be fine.” She whispered. “Don’t talk.” He replied.

“T-take... c-care of h-im please. I lo-ove you and I’m so...so damn proud of you, don’t you ever forget that.” She gasped out. “I love you too. Your gonna be fine, you hear me? Your gonna be fine.” Tony cried out. Nora just smiled a small smile as her eyes shut.

“No! Please God...don’t do this.” He sobbed.

“Tony.” Tony looked up to see Steve holding Barry in his arms. The tiny baby is wailing on top of his lungs like he knows that he’ll never see his mother or father ever again. Tony kisses Nora’s forehead then lays her down. He slowly walks to Steve and takes the child from his arms. “Don’t worry kiddo I’ve got you.” He whispers. Barry’s crying dies down a little and so does Tony’s. In that moment they become each other’s anchor, and Tony knows that there’s no way in hell that he’s going to let anything happen to the precious light he was holding in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what this is actually. I was just trying to come up with a story as to how Barry ends up with Tony and Steve and yeah I got this. Anyways the next chapter is gonna be better because it’s gonna have Barry in it and Stony so please don’t let this prologue bore you away because there will be fun times coming up soon. Please comment and kudos and thank you. ^_^


End file.
